


Wishing Stars

by Theri



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theri/pseuds/Theri
Summary: "In another life...do you think we could've been friends?" But she knew all the wishing stars in the world couldn't overturn such a fate.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Wishing Stars

The two panted in tandem, crouched into stances as they warily made eye contact. No matter how long he looked, Akira refused to avert her gaze. Finally, Goro straightened up with a smile, relaxing his body posture to show that he was no longer a threat. “...No wonder you’re the leader of the Phantom Thieves,” he said with the usual charming smile. “You’ve caught up to me on this front already, too….”

Akira swept one of her pigtails behind her shoulder, the curls stubbornly catching against the fabric of her coat before finally falling. As if protesting the turn of events. “Do you want to keep going?” Even as she asked, she walked closer to him so they were only a few feet apart.

He chuckled as if to play off her sudden proximity. As if the intent to kill hadn’t glimmered in his eyes back there. “I’d better not. If we went any further, we’d both go beyond the point of no return, wouldn’t we?” He paused a moment to allow a hint of seriousness enter his voice. “In all honesty, I’d love to see just how far we can go….” The brunette waved his hand as if to banish the thought. “But we have an important mission coming up. Until that’s finished, you’re a vital ally to me.”

Akira leaned her shoulders back, resting her hands on her hips. Her coat shifted to reveal her legs and upper thighs as Goro politely averted his gaze. “What if I said I’m also interested in seeing how far we can go?”

“Pardon?” he replied with that same innocent look he utilized to evade interview questions.

She took a step closer, taking off her mask to look him straight in the eye. “This isn’t like you. You’re so determined; don’t just quit now that things are starting to heat up.”

He turned his head to the side. “I…would rather not hurt you. Especially since we need to steal Sae-san’s treasure.”

Akira let out a low, husky laugh as she took a step closer and grabbed Goro’s collar, pulling his face towards hers. “Who’s saying you’re the one who’s gonna hurt me?”

The Detective Prince shut his eyes, long eyelashes framing his ridiculously pretty face. “Um, Akira-chan…I don’t want to make things awkward but I _am_ a man, after all. Doing things like this…well, most guys would begin to get the wrong idea.”

She squeezed her thighs together with an almost imperceptible growl as a familiar heat licked at her. How many times had he left her feeling like this before? Left her breathless, moaning his name into her sleeve as she relieved herself. All to forget about those stupid hormones that interfered with her Phantom Thief duties. Back in the real world, Akira could’ve never been so bold with her approach. But now she was in the Metaverse. Now she was Joker. “I think, Mr. Detective,” she whispered, bringing her hand down lower until she was stroking her palm against his groin, “that you’re getting exactly the _right_ idea.”

Goro audibly swallowed as she felt his pants tightening. Even so, his eyes remained stubbornly shut. Was he just going to pretend that nothing was happening if he didn’t see it? “H-Here? In Mementos?” His voice took an embarrassingly high pitch.

“You said it yourself,” she replied, unbuckling his pants. “There are no Shadows in this area. After all, you didn’t want us to be interrupted.”

“You _know_ I was referring to--” The words died in his throat as her lips went around his cock, his sanity tugged further and further away with each bob of her head. Akira’s tongue ran against the underside of his shaft as he let out a breathy moan.

She took his cock out of her mouth for a moment, but still stroked him. “That’s good. I like it when you’re vocal. Now, Akechi-kun,” she said with a grin, “how loud are you when you cum?”

She resumed her ministrations as he fought back another moan. Goro’s hands wandered from the top of her head to her pigtails. They were so easy to pull. He would be lying if he said the thought hadn’t occurred to him earlier. Testingly, he tugged on the right one. Akira let out a sound of approval, so he tugged a bit harder. She moaned and squeezed her legs together, feeling herself starting to drip. _Curse these spats,_ she thought. Their tightness only made the friction between her legs worse.

Goro’s breath snagged in his throat as she took his full length into her mouth, her nose pressing against his pubic hair. Akira took him out of her mouth before running her tongue along the tip. The detective grunted and thrusted in her hand, searching for the previous friction.

Akira looked up at him as she licked the precum from her lips. He almost came right then and there. “I want you to cum all over my face,” she said, looking up at him with the innocent eyes of a girl asking for help on her math homework.

Goro smiled down at her, his confidence starting to return to him. That’s right; he was in control of this situation. “Well since you asked me with such a cute look, I can’t decline.” For a second, he could’ve sworn she had a devilish simper tugging at her lips. Goro pumped his cock in a rhythmic motion, urging himself to climax. Akira’s expectant face--lips plump and glossed with saliva--definitely made it an easier demand to comply with.

“Are you close?” she cooed.

It took a moment for his brain to compute how to reply. “I-I’m…,” he began, feeling the edge sneaking up on him. “I’m…really close…!”

“Yes,” she coaxed him, “just like that. You’re doing a good job. Just…like that….” A low groan exited Goro as he released, cum splattering on Akira’s face. His knees trembled, but he held himself upright. _That was…the best orgasm of my life._ He looked down at Akira, her face drizzled with white. “Oh, erm, let me get a towel--” He broke off as she began to lick it off. She looked up at him with lidded eyes, her chest heaving up and down. Suddenly he felt hard again.

Akira got to her feet and stepped closer. “Fun, wasn’t it?”

“Er, yes,” he replied, unsure exactly of what to say.

She leaned into him and nipped his earlobe, causing Goro to shiver. “Good. I want to have fun too. Now take that mask off.”

He obliged, and she immediately brought him into a deep kiss. Goro’s tongue met hers as his thoughts clashed violently. How could he have ever considered himself in control of this situation? She pushed him to the ground and sat on him so that his cock pressed right against her ass. Goro moaned and thrusted upwards, his imagination running wild with thoughts of what it would be like to fuck her senseless.

“You’re thinking about what it’d be like inside me, aren’t you?” she whispered darkly.

He held silent, but he knew she knew. Their respective wits were equal. With a chuckle, she began to pop open the buttons of her coat. “Well I’ll be nice and let you find out firsthand.”

He noticed pointedly that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Do you always…?”

She pulled him into another deep kiss before retreating. “No, just this once. I think it was a desire from my subconscious mind that manifested. You see, I _wanted_ this from the start.”

Any reply left his mind as he stared at her perky nipples. She wasn’t as well-endowed as Haru, or flat like Futaba. Rather, Akira was a perfect medium. Goro took one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck as she let out a small whine in response. He only let go to allow her to toss her coat off before resuming. But of course, Goro was all about justice and equality. He couldn’t give one nipple attention and forsake the other. He began to alternate between the two, sucking one while squeezing and pinching the other.

Akira writhed and squirmed at his ministrations, the elastic fabric of her spats pushing against his cock. He could feel her clit pressing against him as she rutted her hips for friction. He slipped a hand down between her legs, penetrating her with his fingers. She cried out, instinctively tightening around the digits.

He grinned. “Oh? Being so loud from just this much? Don’t tell me, Akira-chan, are you a virgin?”

“Don’t give me that; I know you’re one too,” she growled. She was right, but he didn’t need to admit it. Instead, the brunette busied himself by thrusting his fingers deeper, feeling her wetness drip down his knuckles. She was so tight around his fingers. He could only imagine how she’d squeeze his cock. Not like she’d ever let him though; they didn’t have a condom. If he was lucky, he would get to try her ass though.

She shook her head and began to run her tongue over his left nipple. Goro inhaled sharply, gripping her ass hard enough to bruise.

“A-Akira, what are you--?”

“You like it, don’t you?” she murmured, nipping softly at it with her teeth as he moaned. Akira planted deep, purple hickeys around the skin on his chest. She began to suck on his neck above his collarbone as the detective stirred.

“N-Not that…! I have an interview tomorrow.”

She chuckled darkly and continued to mark him. “I thought they covered that stuff up with makeup. Or are you too scared to look at yourself in the mirror tomorrow and know that it was _your rival_ who left these?” By the way he squirmed, she could tell her words hit the mark. But Goro was Goro; giving up wasn’t an option, and the more she pushed him the harder he pushed back.

Just as Akira thought she’d won, the Detective Prince relaxed for a moment. The black-haired girl let down her guard, lessening her weight on top of him. It was all he needed to grab her wrists and flip her over, pinning Akira underneath him. Goro began to bite softly at her nipple, showing her the same courtesy she did him.

“I don’t intend to finish before you,” he purred between her squeaks of pleasure. “My pride won’t allow it.” Goro smirked. The glare she sent him could melt cinder blocks. 

“Oh really? Because your cock pressing against me is throbbing,” she spat, a light pink dusting her features. _My, what a sore loser,_ he thought with amusement. Not like he was any different. To ensure his victory in this little game, he’d mark her so much she’d have to keep her collar up during the infiltration. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll look like one of those traditional Japanese plum blossom paintings. You know, like the ones your art friend paints.” He leaned in close, his breath ghosting against the shell of her ear. “What was his name again? Yusuke? Would you rather it be him right now?” He nipped at her earlobe as she tensed up.

For once, Akira averted her gaze. “If I wanted it to be him, do you think I’d really be here right now? Trust me; it would be easier if I _did_ want it to be him.”

Her words were leading towards a more intimate space. More vulnerable--deeper than whatever their actions right now were. Neither of them needed that. Goro silenced Akira by taking her lips into his, pressing his tongue against hers. Sparks exploded then sizzled in his brain--his body’s warning that this pretense was beginning to fall apart. Goro pushed it down, burying it underneath his lust.

Akira broke away from him to pant for breath. For a moment, a strand of saliva connected them before it broke. “Can you eat me out?” she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

Goro couldn’t imagine her being so straightforward in reality. In all honesty, it was a massive turn on. She peeled her bike shorts off to reveal her soaking pussy, pink and bare. Did she always keep it waxed like that? Or was this also for him? He dipped his head down between her legs to look at her pussy. It was pink and hairless. _Did she do it herself?_ he wondered. The brunette spread her lips apart with his fingers, looking directly at the hole. Perhaps this would’ve been unpleasant in a different situation, but right now his dick was telling him, “anything goes.”

Goro pressed his tongue inside, noting Akira’s sharp intake of breath. He massaged her clit as he did so, feeling her wetness stain his mouth. He’d always wondered what vagina tasted like. Now he had his answer: It tasted like the heat exhaust coming from the back of a PS4. Not particularly pleasant, but taste really didn’t matter to him at this moment. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to tell her that.

Little, breathy moans left her mouth as she clamped her thighs around his head. If this were another one of his shameful dreams, this would be the moment where he bolted awake, clammy sweat pouring down every inch of his skin. But Akira continued to grind her pussy against his mouth as she rested her hand on his head, her fingers slowly intertwining around a fistful of his hair.

The detective sped up the movements from his fingers, teasing and massaging her clit as he tasted her. Akira let out a sharp cry as he felt her walls tighten.

Akira pulled away from him, snapping Goro out of his thoughts. She rubbed him in between her folds as she moaned, pushing him dangerously close to her entrance.

“Whoah, should we be doing this? We don’t have a condom.”

She pressed her lips to his as he felt the lingering tastes of coffee and curry. “I don’t care,” she panted, eyes partially glazed over with arousal. “We can worry about that later. Right now I just want you to fuck me.”

Goro had always been pragmatic. Reasonable and logical. He put logic before his emotions. So of course he should’ve stopped her or protested or _something_. But being horny was a more potent drug than he’d thought because he simply let her do as she pleased. 

Akira lined up the head as she slowly began to sink down to take him. Her steady facade was beginning to crumble, however, as she winced from the stretch. Goro grabbed a hold of her hips and brought her down slowly as she whined and panted. Once she buried herself to the hilt, she waited a few moments before moving. He almost bit his tongue from the euphoria.

“What are you…waiting for?” she growled, struggling to get the words out as his cock hit deep inside her. “Be a little rough with me.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. Goro gripped her thighs with his hands, going along with her motions while adding his own urgency. A cry of arousal left her and he dug his nails into her supple flesh. He thrusted upwards, pulling herself down to sheathe herself fully against his length. All the while, he took a nipple into his mouth to savor her taste.

Each time he hit against her cervix, Akira felt herself tightening up like a rubber band about to snap. Ohya had described hitting the cervix as painful, and while Akira also recognized the pain, there was an unmistakable pleasure that overrode it. She slowed her pace as she began to unbutton more of Goro’s jacket, revealing his abdomen. The raven-haired thief ran her index finger up from the sharp V carved into his hips, earning a hitched breath from the charming detective. For someone who wasn’t as active as Ryuji, he was in surprisingly good shape. Akechi was no sculpture, but he was certainly unusually beautiful. A sulky frown pulled at her lips, meant only for herself. Unfair. So unfair. Perfectly good men around her like Ryuji and Yusuke--even Mishima, in all honesty--yet the one she fell in love with was the man who was planning to kill her. She closed her eyes. _I wish we could’ve gotten to be friends._

Akira claimed Goro’s mouth for her own as she felt his cock twitch inside her. _He’s close._ “It’s okay,” she murmured, pushing her hips down so he was fully sheathed within her. “You can cum in me. I know you want to.” She knew he longed to leave something behind. To be noticed. Remembered. And in her haze of lust, she was happy to give it to him. She clamped her thighs around him, Goro moaning as he came. Akira tightened up as she felt his seed shoot deep inside her.

Goro let out a wheezing laugh. “I came so hard I’m shaking.”

He was right; his skin was trembling beneath her touch, warm and taut like an electrical cable stretched too thin. A hint of concern tugged at her but she quashed it almost immediately. Their moment was over; acting intimate now would only make things more difficult.

As if he had read her mind, Goro suddenly stopped smiling. Akira got off him as he sat up and began to redress in silence. She did the same. In the end, this was just sex…right? It had to be. She didn’t have the luxury of questioning if it was something more, lest her resolve crumble. Finally, she got to her feet to look at him, the both of them now fully dressed. Akechi gave her a placid smile; a scowl would’ve hurt less. “...We’re done here. Let’s go.”

Their entire walk back was silent. Akira debated between whether she wished Mona was there with them or not. At least he would’ve filled the emptiness with conversation. Not to mention driving in a car would’ve been heaven compared to walking. The Metaverse was exhausting enough as it was. The sex just brought her energy level from rock bottom to barely being able to put one step in front of the other. On second thought, maybe the lack of conversation was a blessing. She suspected Akechi was just as exhausted as she was. At least the Shadows in the area fled from them. There wouldn’t be a fight unless they wanted one.

Akira sighed as they reached the entrance. Finally, they could leave. As usual, the Nav deposited them in Station Square. Akechi turned back to look at her, the same placid smile on his face. He must’ve been more composed because this time it actually reached his eyes.

“Once again, I’ve learned something new about you today,” he said. Akira’s cheeks flushed as she wiped her glasses nervously. “As allies fighting alongside one another, your strength is truly reassuring. In all honesty, it’s to the point that I’d be relying on you in a pinch.”

 _Oh._ So this was how he was going to spin it. Like anything that happened after their battle never occurred. Akira was silent for a moment before replying, “The feeling’s mutual.” It most certainly was not, but the situation wasn’t calling for honesty.

Goro chuckled as he lifted a dainty, gloved hand to his lips. The fine, polished movements of a gentleman. Of the Detective Prince. “Haha, you truly are well-composed.” He paused a moment as a slightly more somber tone entered his voice. “I’m sorry I asked you to indulge me, but I do feel a bit better now.”

All she could do was nod. In an odd way, Akira could sense that their bond was growing deeper. In what direction, however, she did not know.

Akechi studied her face for a moment. “By the way, about that duel--if we had fought to the end, do you see yourself winning?”

Akira averted her gaze as she wracked her mind for an answer. _I definitely wouldn’t lose._ But this was reality, not the Metaverse. And in this world, she was just Akira Kurusu. Not Joker. “Probably,” she said with a chuckle and a shrug.

He almost seemed disappointed by her answer. But instead of pushing her further on it, he merely sighed. His next words were said with the same pleasant smile as always: “I’m going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you.”

Akira’s head snapped up as she looked at him in surprise, forgetting herself. A hint of a snarl began to creep over Akechi’s features. “Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness, your ability to surpass me--all these irritate me.” He massaged his forehead as he closed his eyes. “...You’re the one person I refuse to lose to.”

An awkward flush crept up Akira’s neck as she began to look away. But this time she couldn’t. Fuck it, she’d just say the truth. “Same here,” she admitted shakily.

His eyes widened in shock as he gaped at her for a moment before recovering. “You really are-- No, never mind.” Again, he placed that Detective Prince mask over his face. “I’ll let you have this win today--but next time, I will be victorious. Let this be my proof.” Slowly, he tugged his right glove off before flinging it at her. She instinctively moved her right hand up and caught it as it hit her breast. She looked at him in confusion. Akechi nodded slightly. “There’s a tradition in the West to throw one’s glove at their opponent when demanding a duel. Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted.”

Akira tilted her chin up to look at him, the glove clasped in her hand. “I accept.”

He shook his head. “Make certain that you never forget: I am the one who will defeat you.” Akechi paused as the moment passed. He smiled again at her with his detective mask, knowing she wouldn’t call him out on it. “Ah, look at the time. Let’s call it a day for now.” He turned on his heel and began to walk down the stairs.

Akira hesitated for a moment as she watched his back. _I’ll see him tomorrow in Nijima’s palace._ Yet that assurance didn’t quell the anxiety fluttering in her breast. They were almost at the end. Once the calling card was sent, Akechi would begin his plan. But it was no use; she was just Akira Kurusu. And Akira Kurusu didn’t stir the pot. 

A voice spoke deep inside her. **_What about your actions that got you here? You said before that you don’t regret them._ ** She stiffened. _Arsène._ Akira clenched her fist, Akechi’s glove pressing tightly between her fingers. Arsène was right; she didn’t have to be Joker to take the risk. Akira stumbled forward and grasped Akechi’s right hand, tugging him backwards ever so slightly. “W-Wait!”

The brunette stopped but didn’t look at her. “...What?”

She swallowed. Suddenly her mouth felt arid. The feeling of Akechi’s bare skin against hers was soft and warm. It reminded her of the Metaverse. “Um,” she began, unsure now of what to say, “in another life…,” she looked up, “do you think we could’ve been friends?”

Akechi remained silent for a few moments before finally yanking his hand back. He refused to cast her another look as he walked away down the steps.

Akira blushed in preparation of what she was about to do before throwing back her head and shouting, “I wish there was a world like that!”

He stopped for just another moment at the bottom of the steps before vanishing into the underground walkway. Akira watched the place where he was last, breath heaving in her chest in the aftermath of what she did. For some reason, she didn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed, even though she knew that her wish was never going to come true. All the wishing stars in the world couldn’t overturn such a fate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always, *always* wanted a female protagonist in Persona 5. Well, I've wanted one in every Persona game. I love Shuake whether with male or female Akira tbh but female Akira is very close to my heart and there's a lot less content with fem!Akira. I think that male Akira is max guts and charm but low on knowledge and proficiency. Female Akira I see as more of max knowledge and proficiency, but absolutely zero guts and average charm (it comes from her seemingly permanent bedhead). It takes a lot to push her into acting courageous, but in the Metaverse as Joker, she's like an entirely different person. I love the idea of Akira and Joker being two separate identities, Joker being the person Akira wishes she was. I also wanted to firmly establish foreshadowing to Maruki's world. The fact that Akechi is alive in Maruki's reality isn't really addressed too heavily as to why, but I'm pretty sure it's because Akira wished to see him again. I wanted to cement that more in this piece.
> 
> Aaaanyway, I'm rambling off-topic. I actually did way more editing on this than I do for most pieces. Royal got me in my feels, especially the bad ending. I kinda wanna write a long, sweet family fic based off the bad ending in which Akechi lives and is a member of the PT. But I have so much stuff to do; college classes are starting up next week and stuff. And to think I first started writing fanfiction when I just entered middle school. Tbh I would've never been as good as a writer as I am now if I hadn't written fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who read my work, even if you didn't like it. This notes ended up being way too long, sorry! orz


End file.
